


Anyways, here's wonderwall

by cloudnine



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnine/pseuds/cloudnine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life and times of Arslan and company in college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Womanizer

**Author's Note:**

> so ive had this in my drafts for like weeks and yeah finally decided that im doing this multi chapter college au cuz im trash. anways pairings for now our gieve/farangis (maybe), arslan/daryun, elam/narsus, arslan/etoile maybe???  
> past daryun/narsus and narsus/alfrid. Not sure yet when ill update the next chapter.

When Gieve passed outside the outskirts of Pars University, he hadn’t expected to see the most beautiful girl on the face of this earth. He adjusted his guitar case against his back while he made his way into the campus. At this time of hour the security wasn’t so tight, as they didn’t expect any strange people to come in at daytime. Gieve wasn’t a strange man, he was a musician, so nobody would look at him weirdly. And with his youthful and handsome look, who would dare ask who he was?

He stood behind a tree where he could see the girl. ‘How could such a beautiful maiden be found in such a place?’ The girl in question had a veil around her head, but strands of dark ebony hair could be seen coming out. She sat at a table studying with some other girls. Gieve would have passed out at the sight of so many young beautiful girls but the only one who truly caught his eye was the black haired beauty.

‘For this women to have captivated me so greatly for me to have completely ignored her friends, she must be a goddess. I have truly fallen for her, so I must make my move.’ Gieve passed his fingers through his hair and adjusted his saggy clothing.

‘After all, what fair maiden could resist _me_?’

“Farangis, do you know the answer to this question?”

The girl moved back her hair from her face and looked at the paper being shown by another girl. She had been sitting outside studying with her friends like she usually did. Sometimes guys would come over to and try to hit on them but Farangis would quickly make them disappear when she intimidated them.

Before she could answer her friend, she saw a shadow blocking the view of the sun.

“Hello there, ladies.”

Gieve had placed his foot on one of the chairs and had taken his guitar out. “Would you pretty girls like to here a song?”

Farangis stared unfazed at the man while the other girls whispered to each other and giggled. Unlike the other guys who had hit on them, Gieve had a charm that drew the girls to him. Farangis saw him as any other guy hitting on them.

“You play?” One of the girls asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, of course, why else would I be holding onto this guitar?” He purred. One of the girls sighed dreamily.

“Sorry, but we’re in the middle of studying.” Farangis deadpanned. The girls glared at her.

“I’m sure you can spare a few minutes for me.” Gieve said looking at her. She was even more beautiful up close.

“I’ll play a special song for you, if you tell me your name.”

The girls looked jealously at Farangis. She turned her head back to her work. “No thank you. I’m not interested in guys like you.”

Gieve smirked. ‘Hard to get, huh?’ He started playing a tune and the girls got closer to him, eagerly waiting to hear his voice. Farangis continued to read.

_“If I could write you a song and make you fall in love I would already have you up under my arm,”_

The girls stared at Gieve in awe, completely smitten by his voice. He continued to sing, looking straight at Farangis who ignored him.

_“I used up all of my tricks, I hope that you like this. But you probably won’t.”_

He winked at one of the girls.

_“You think you’re cooler than me.”_

He continued his acoustic rendition of the song while the girls listened to him eagerly. Eventually people who were around got closer to them and Gieve was suddenly giving a small concert to the students.

People stood around the table listening to Gieve’s voice. He hadn’t wanted to make such a ruckus, but if it was necessary to attract this beautiful girl, he would do it.

As he was nearing the chorus again, Farangis abruptly stood up, picking up her things. Gieve stopped his singing, much to everyone’s dismay. Farangis turned her head to Gieve. He smirked in anticipation.

She gave him one last look, checking him from his feet to his head then left. Her friends shouted at her and soon followed her, completely forgetting about Gieve. He stood stunned in place, unable to move. The students who were around realized Gieve was in shock and left.

He touched his guitar. He hadn’t expect this girl to be so hard to get.

‘But it makes sense that in order to woo such a beautiful women like that I would have to struggle.’ He chuckled, thinking to himself.

“That was amazing!”

He turned his head around at the voice. Besides him stood a very young looking man with white hair and the most piercing blue eyes he had ever seen.

Gieve made his best fake smile, grinning at the boy. “Thanks for the compliment, young man.”

The smiling boy made a face, scratching his head. “People always think I’m younger from how I look, but I’m actually a first year here.”

Gieve continued to smile but inside he grunted. ‘Great’ He thought. ‘I tried to woo the attention of probably the most beautiful women on this earth and instead I attracted some kid.”

“Anyways, that was really nice! Are you studying music here?” Arslan asked him with a curious face.

Gieve started to pack his stuff, placing the guitar inside its case while the boy looked with anticipation. ‘I can’t tell him I’m not a student here, who knows what’ll happend. Better leave as soon as possible’

“Yes, I am.” He used his signature smile again. “But currently I’m taking a break from my studies to pursue a life of music freely.”

“Wow...” The boy clutched his hands together. “I didn’t know you were allowed to do that! It must be great being a music student.”

‘I’m sure it is.’ Gieve rolled his eyes.

“Anyways, I better get going befo-”

“Arslan!”

The boy turned around at the name and Gieve’s smile fell. A man with dark hair was making his way over to them. Gieve grabbed his bag, ready to make his depature as soon as the boy was distracted.

“A-arslan...” The man panted in front of the boy. “We hadn’t finished our tour of the university, you shouldn’t have...runned outside like that.”

“I’m sorry, Daryun. I just thought we could do that another time. I saw people crowding themselves outside and had to go see what it was.”

Daryun sighed, cleaning his sweat with his elbow. “Ever the curious one.”

Gieve was about to make his escape, his feet slowly moving backwards, when the boy turned around. “Daryun, this man was playing the most beautiful music! He was the one everyone was crowding.”

Gieve smiled again, bowing to the darker man, who had a skeptical look on his face. Somehow hearing the boy’s manner of speaking made Gieve think he was someone important.

“...And you are?” Daryun asked, raising an eyebrow.

_‘Shit.’_

“Pleased to meet you.” He moved closer to the man, putting his hand out. “My name’s Gieve.”

“He’s a music student, Daryun.” Arslan said happily. Gieve continued to smile but his eyebrow twitched. ‘He should remember never to lie to naive boys.’

Daryun crossed his arms, not extending his arm out to shake hands. “Really? What classes are you currently taking, _Gieve_?

Gieve bit his tounge.

“He’s not taking any classes right now.” Arslan continued. “He’s currently not studying as he’s decided to play music freely. I didn’t know you could do something like that.”

Gieve cursed to himself again at his lying, unable to face the taller man. He quickly sneaked a glance at the man. Daryun was smirking. _‘Shit.’_ He knew Gieve was lying.

“Well, young master, if you hadn’t ran off you could have heard of such things.”

‘Young master?’ Gieve raised an eyebrow. ‘Guess I was right about this boy being important.’

“Anyhow...” Daryun looked at Gieve with a menacing look. “It was a pleasure meeting you, Gieve. I hope when you return from your freelance music playing you can play a song for the young master and I.”

 _‘Was that a threat?”_ Gieve smirked. Daryun had said those words but trully he wanted Gieve to get the hell away from the campus and Arslan, and Gieve knew. After all, he _was_ also a master in saying something and meaning something else entirely.

“I also hope I can return soon to play a song for you two.”

Arslan was all grins and smiles as he looked in awe at the two men he thought were becoming friends, unaware of the sparks flying between their eyes.

“With that, _young master_.” He bowed again, this time very dramaticaly. “I bid you, adieu.”

He turned on his heels and as quickly as he could walking made his way to the gates of the campus. Passing his hand through his hair, he sighed.

‘To think I had made my way here to win the heart of that beautiful women, and instead found myself threatened to leave by some rich boy’s servant. No matter...’ He smirked, twirling his hair around his finger. ‘I shall come again to visit you, oh sweet maiden.’

He chuckled to himself. ‘Maybe I should have said I was studying poetry...’

“Too bad Gieve had to leave so soon, I would have loved for him to play you the song he sang before.”

“Yes, of course, when he returns maybe.” Daryun sent a glare back to where the man had stood. Hopefully that “ _Gieve_ ” had understood him and never set foot on this campus again.

“I understand you were entranced by the song, but you can’t just wander around on your own and make conversation with a stranger.”

Arslan shrugged. “Well, he’s not really a stranger...” Arslan ended it there when he saw the look of disappointment on Dayun’s face. He sighed and started walking back inside the building. “I know, Daryun. You’ve been telling me those words for years now. I’ll never do it again, I promise.”

Daryun followed him. He noticed the young master’s face suddenly slump on the contrary to before when he was smiling eagerly. He had seemed really happy at the man’s performance so Daryun felt bad about shooing the strange man out, but Arslan should have known by now that he was extremely protective and cautious of him. Arslan didn’t understand now, but the university wasn’t as safe as he thought, and anyone who knew who he was could try to steal from him or hurt him. Daryun was just doing what he thought best.

“We should return back to where Uncle is so he can continue to show you around.”

“All right...” Arslan said, his voice uninterested and aloof. 


	2. Past truce

“You met Narsus?” Daryun sputters his drink, his eyes wide staring at the boy sitting besides him.

Arslan looks at him curiously. “Yes...I was walking around campus when I accidentally bumped into someone. The man in questioned seemed to know who I was and introduced himself to me. He asked me if I would be interested in seeing his paintings, and I agreed."

“What!?” He placed his hands on Arslan’s shoulders. "He didn't show you anything...related to me, did he?"

Arslan blinked in surprised. “He actually did. I have to say...I hadn’t expected to see something like that.”

The white haired boy stared at Daryun who’s face had scrunched up into a look of anger, and regret. He let go of Arslan and placed his hand on his face. “You...shouldn’t have seen that.” He closed his hand in a fist. “That damn Narsus; I thought he had gotten rid of that.”

Arslan continues to stare at him, completely confused with the situation.

“Don’t let him show you another one of his paintings again.” Daryun told Arslan, standing up from his chair while he pointed at him. He walked passed him, leaving Arslan alone.

Arslan scratched his neck. Truth was, after seeing that one, he really didn’t want to see another one of Narsus’s work. He didn't understand why Daryun was so worried about him meeting Narsus though, the artist seemed incredibly nice and intelligent. It was just his paintings that he found a bit weird, nothing more. Still, if Daryun had been painted like that it must mean that they were good friends. So why was Daryun acting like that? Was he embarrassed?

Then he remembered Narsus's offer to paint him. He shuddered, suddenly realizing that he would also be embarrassed if it were him.

* * *

 

“Narsus!”

The dark haired man pushed the door open forcefully and glared at the man sitting in a stool, currently in the process of painting.

“Daryun, is that you? My, you’re the last person I ever imagined seeing here.”

Daryun stomped into the art room. Narsus seemed to be the only one currently painting. Seeing as the man proclaimed himself as the next Van Gogh, how could he not be there 24 hours a day?

Narsus put his brush down and placed his hand on his chin. “How long has it been since we’ve seen each other, Daryun? I’m sure you must have come here for a serious matter, not just to say hello, or did you want to see my latest work?”

Daryun gritted his teeth and stepped closer. “You should know why I’m here, Narsus.”

“Hmm, what if I don’t?”

“Get rid of it.”

“Get rid of what?”

“You know what!”

“I don’t believe I recall...”

Daryun slammed his fist into Narsus’s working table. “The painting of me.” He gritted through his teeth.

“Ah, that painting!” Sick bastard, he knew all along. “Now, why would I get rid of one of my greatest works of art?”

“None of your paintings deserve to exist, but that one especially.”

He gasped in a dramatic manner, placing his hand on his chest. “How can you say those words to my face, Daryun? You offend me so.”

“I don’t fucking care. Get rid of it. If not, I will.”

Narsus laughed. “Please, you don’t even know where it is.”

He slammed his fists again, Narsus unfazed. “Then you get rid of it!”

“Do you really expect me to destroy the only portrait of you I ever got to do?”

“Yes.”

“I just couldn’t, seeing as it’s also proof that once you liked me enough to let me paint you.”

A harsh wind entered through the window, shaking and making the paintings in the room rattle.

Daryun took a deep breath and turned his face away from the man. “Shut up. That’s long history. It should be enough for you to have that memory in your head.”

Narsus laughed again, sensing the man was clearly uncomfortable at the mention of their past relationship. “You think it would be enough for me to only remember that work of art? No, no...I need proof that what happened that day was real and not some fantasy I had.”

The blonde man crossed his legs and looked at the window. “I still remember that day like it was yesterday, you coming to me in nothing but a white robe proclaiming that you desired to be recreated into a work of art by my hands only.”

“Don’t go inventing shit that never happened.” Daryun scolded, glaring at the other man with his arms crossed.

“That means you clearly remember that day, don’t you, Daryun?”

Daryun grunted, tired of the man’s teasing. “Forget it. I’m done talking with you. Get rid of the painting or keep it hidden so nobody sees it.”

“Whatever you say, Daryun.” He smiled innocently at the other man. “It was nice seeing you again.” Daryun made a “tsk” noise and left the room.

Narsus smiled to himself, picking up the brush again. He could feel himself newly inspired and continued to stroke the brush across the canvas.

He heard a knock on the door after a few seconds. “Mister Narsus? Are you there?”

“Yes, come on in, Elam.” He continued to paint as the young brunette entered, holding painting supplies in his arms.

“I saw Daryun on the way out, did he come see you?”

Narsus nodded, sticking his tongue out as he painted. “I see...” Elam looked down nervously, then placed the supplies near his table and went to find a stool to sit on.

“Nothing for you to worry about, Elam. Just a chat between old friends.”

‘Yeah right...” Elam opened the supplies closet and grabbed a canvas. ‘Old friends, he says...’

He made his way over to Narsus and prepared his station.

“I hadn’t expected you to come so early though.” Narsus said smiling.

“It was a half day at school.” Elam simply answered sitting on a stool besides Narsus.

“Well, better for us. We can start this lesson sooner and finish earlier.”

Elam nodded in agreement and grabbed his brush. Narsus stared at the boy’s trembling hands. Since summer Elam had been coming over to take painting lessons from Narsus. Narsus was still a student but he gave classes to high school students as part time job. On the first day of his lessons no one had come except for Elam who seemed eager to learn from him. Narsus proudly taught the boy all he knew about art, and once a week the boy would come to learn more. To this day, Elam was still his only student, but Narsus did not mind. Elam was the only person who truly appreciated his art, and to him that was enough.

He had realized this past few weeks that the boy wasn’t as confident and rough as he used to be. Elam had suddenly become shier around Narsus. When Narsus stepped behind the boy and grabbed the boy’s hand to lead him across the canvas, he could see Elam’s face reddened and his voice become lower. Narsus enjoyed teasing the boy to see his reactions, but he _was_ well aware that the boy was still in high school so that made him off limits. He still continued to tease the boy, though.

Narsus smirked as he supervised the boy’s painting.“Daryun wants me to get rid of his painting.”

Elam tensed, his hand suddenly stopping. “Really? He didn’t have a problem with it before.”

Narsus chuckled. “I believe he didn’t think I would keep it.”

Elam continued his strokes silently. Narsus watched him curiously.

“Maybe someday I’ll get to paint you too, Elam.”

The brunette’s eyes shot wide open and he started to blush, painting in fast motions. “I-I don’t think that would be appropriate, Mister Narsus.”

Narsus chuckled at the boy’s reaction. Elam was so cute when he got flustered. “Oh, I _obviously_ don’t mean in the way of that portrait. Just a simple portrait of my young pupil.”

Elam nodded, still blushing. “Then...of course you can.”

Narsus smiled and moved his hair back. “You should use other colors, too much of one color will fail to make a statement.”

The boy eagerly listened to his words and grabbed some other acrylics. 


	3. Three's a crowd

Arslan enters the library to study while he has some free time. He lets out a sigh when he realizes must seats are taken. He's about to move when suddenly someone bumps into him. 

"Ah, sorry. I was in the way..." He tries to say before the person, who seems to be a blonde boy about his age passes by him, not even looking at him. He blinks, wondering if he had done something wrong.

He walks for a few seconds around the library, grabbing certain books he needs. His eyes open wide when he sees the boy from before sitting in a table in the back. He swallows and thinks for a while, but decides to move where he was.

"Hi." He merely says, a nervous smile on his face. The boy turns his head up, and Arslan can't help but stare at his glowing yellow eyes.

"Need something?" The boy says, raising an eyebrow. He looked like he didn't want to be disturbed, but Arslan wouldn't back down now. This could be his chance to make a friend his age.

"What's your name? I'm Arslan." 

"...Etoile." The blonde boy keeps on looking at him strangely, still seeming to wonder why Arslan was doing this.

“You’re a first year too?”

“...Yes” The blonde whispered. “What’s it to ya?”

Arslan placed his hands in front of him. “Nothing! It’s just...I’m one too.”

“Oh...” He turns his face away from Arslan, his eyes going back to his book.

“What are you studying?” He asks, trying to make friendly conversation. He thought he and a first year could be friends since they both we're basically in the same situation.

“Theology.” The blonde answered quickly.

The blonde stared at Arslan’s surprised face.

“Anyone who doesn’t follow God is going to hell.” The blonde boy deadpans.

Arslan scratches his neck.

“You believe in God, don’t you?” How could Arslan say no to that threatening face.

“O-of course I do...” The truth was his upbringing hadn't been very religious. His parents didn’t seem to be religious, too focused on their work, so Arslan had never wondered.

“...I don’t believe you.”

Arslan stared at the boy like he had just found his deepest secret. The blonde frowns at him for a while, before he pulls a book from his backpack.

“Here.”

Arslan grabbed the book Etoile gave him, eyeing it quickly before turning his head back curiously at the boy.

“It’s a Bible. You should read it so you don’t get lost on your way.”

With that, the angry looking boy left Arslan. He stood there for a while, staring at the empty seat Etoile had occupied. He sighed, sitting in it, pushing his white hair back. He wasn't sure if that meant him and Etoile were friends, but at least the boy didn't seem to dislike him, just didn't seem to trust him. He eyes the book in his hand, opening it. There's a small scribble in the first page indicating that the book belongs to Etoile, but he had given in to him. Did that mean he should return it later? Well, he should at least read some of it. That way he won't sound completely clueless when or if he ever meets the boy again. He doesn't want to screw up a possible friendship again...

* * *

 

When Elam is about to knock on the door, he hears a giggle inside the room. A giggle he's never heard before. He frowns and slowly opens the door.

"Mister Narsus, I'm here..." When he enters and sees a red haired girl grabbing onto Narsus's arm he almost screeches.

"Oh, hello Elam. Nice to see you." Narsus says smiling like he usually does, but Elam is all frowns as he stares at the girl who is now looking at him.

"So he's the boy you were talking about, Narsus?" The mysterious girl says holding Narsus's arm tighter.

"Ah, yes. Alfrid, this is Elam. Elam, I'd like you to meet Alfrid." Before Narsus could continue, Alfrid touches Narsus's chest, a grin on her face.

"Hi Elam! I'm Alfrid, Narsus's girlfriend!"

Narsus raises his eyebrows in confusion when Elam's supplies fall of his hands. The boy quickly kneels down to pick them up.

"R-really, Narsus?" He says through gritted teeth. "I didn't know you had a girlfriend right now..."

At that, Narsus makes Alfrid let go of him, a pout on her face. "Well you see, uh..."

"It's alright, Narsus. If you can't give me a class today I'll understand." Elam says, sending a glare to the intruding girl. Alfrid just shrugs, raising an eyebrow.

"No no, Elam!" Narsus quickly says, walking closer to him. "I would never let you leave without taking a lesson after you came all the way here. Alfrid was just leaving."

"What!?" The red haired girl stomps. "Narsus, I'm free all afternoon! I can't even stay here with my boyfriend!? I'd thought you'd be happy to see me."

'No on is...' Elam thinks placing his things on his table, rolling his eyes. 'Your just intruding on me and Narsus's alone time. I doubt Narsus of all people would get a girlfriend as annoying as you...'

 Narsus sighs, touching his forehead. "Fine, Alfrid. You can stay and watch." Elam lets out a "huh" at that, a questioning look on his face. Alfrid is all giggles and joy, going as far as to hug Narsus. Elam almost breaks a brush in his hand at the scene.

"But don't make any noise, alright? Elam needs to concentrate." The girl nods, letting go of the tall man and moves to find a place to sit on. Narsus turns his face to him, a small smile on his handsome face. Elam can't help but blush, turning away.

"Ready to begin, Elam?" He says, sitting on the stool next to Elam. The brunette nods, a giddy feeling on his chest. Even if Alfrid was here, he wouldn't let Narsus's eyes be averted from him for a second.


End file.
